Horsing Around
by Kowaba
Summary: Centorea just cannot catch a break. It seems as though all the other girls are getting attention from her Master except her. Perhaps she should team up with another girl? Short one shot.


**Monster Musume**

 ** _A/N:_ Lala's had her turn, now it's time for the pinnacle of monster waifus to get a crack at our simple Casanova.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Monster Musume or anything relating to the series.**

 **Warnings: OOC**

 **"** What's poppin' guys? **" – Regular Speech**

 **'** _I can do this!_ **' – Regular Thought**

 **"WRYYYY!" – Attack**

 **" _Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m._ " – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Kimihito's House, Tuesday 12:18 p.m.**_

"Darling!" Miia slithered into the kitchen, holding a broken vase with tears running down her beautiful face. "It happened again! I'm so sorry!" The redhead apologized, doing her best to bow with her reptilian body.

Kimihito just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's alright Miia. Accidents do happen…" 'Even if that is the tenth vase this month.' He finished the statement in his head before shaking his head. It wasn't Miia's fault, it was his for being so careless and putting expensive objects in her general vicinity.

"But are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, making sure she did not hurt herself. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to one of his housemates. Kimihito looked her over, scanning her scales for any signs of harm, until she stopped him.

"I-I'm fine, Darling, I'm just upset that I broke another vase!" Miia told him. She felt so clumsy and in the way.

Kimihito patted her on the shoulder. "Vases are just material objects Miia, but you're not." The black-haired man smiled at her, reassuring her that the broken vases were of no issue.

Miia blushed furiously as her love interest smiled down at her. "Y-You're too kind, Darling!" The Lamia shouted out nervously, burying her head in his chest to hide her embarrassment from him. She felt his chest move as he laughed and then felt his hand pat her head.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was another pair of eyes watching their interaction. Well, there were actually three pairs of eyes… but they were on the same face… it was Rachnera that was watching them.

"Interesting…" The Arachne smirked as a devious plan began to form in her head, a plan that would be sure to provide entertainment for a few hours, or days if she was lucky. Now all she had to do was spread the intel across her web, and she knew just who to tell first.

* * *

Centorea Shianus, or as she preferred to be called, Cerea, was busy grooming herself in her room. She had her long, beautiful blonde hair out of her signature ponytail and was humming to herself as she brushed it. The centaur had just finished brushing her lower half's fur and was no focused on taming her golden locks.

Before moving in, she rarely took the time of day to just brush herself. Well, she did groom herself but never to the extent of trying to perfect every little detail like she was doing now. When she met her "master," everything changed. Cerea remained her prim and proper self, but she now went the extra mile whenever she could to try and impress him.

Well, she always heard that love will change a person.

"Hey there Spirit." Rachnera greeted Cerea as she opened the door to her humble bedroom.

Cerea of course did not appreciate the name calling, even if it was her favorite horse movie. "Rachnera, is there anything I can help you with?" The busty blonde asked.

The spider lady shook her head. "Not really, I just wanted to drop by and see what you're doing." She said.

"Mm. If that is the case, then I would appreciate it if thou could leave me alone." Cerea responded.

Rachnera breathed deeply. "You're a lot of fun today, aren't you? Well then maybe this little piece of gossip will get you in a mood to talk."

"I do not care for such trivial things such as gossip." Cerea told her.

Rachnera smirked. "It's about Honey."

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Cerea's head snapped to the right to look at the spider.

Rachnera inwardly grinned. "Miia's getting real close to Honey, like really close. She's getting head pats and hugs, the whole nine yards. The word around the house is that she's getting the supreme treatment." Her six eyes narrowed in.

"Huh?" Cerea's eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

"That's right. She's starting wear his shirts." Rachnera nodded.

"No!" Cerea began to shake her head. "Why is she so close to Master?"

The white-haired arachnid shook her head. "I have no clue, but since I know how much you love Honey. You should probably act fast." The Arachne suggested.

Cerea gave Rachnera a sideways glance. "Why would you help me? I was under the impression that it was every monster for themselves when it came to Master." The centaur noted.

"Well since Miia has Meroune in her corner, or whatever kind of alliance they have now since we visited her mother, so I thought you could use some back up." Rachnera said.

Cerea still wasn't convinced. "But what's in it for you?" Cerea was no idiot, she knew that the lewd spider-woman was interested in something more than just letting her get with Kimihito. "And you must be honest!"

Rachnera just smiled tiredly and crawled over to the seated mythical beast and began to whisper in the blonde's ear. Immediately a blush began to cloud up Cerea's cheeks as Rachnera whispered lewd, indecent things in her ear. However, they all included Cerea and her Master making sweet love, even if there was another girl there, so she could stand it.

"Alright, fine. I accept your help, but only if you help me woo my Master." Cerea stated.

Rachnera nodded. "I agree."

"Well then, how do you suppose we start?" The blonde asked.

Rachnera gave her a toothy grin. "Well…"

 ** _Some Time Later_**

"Cerea, I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Meroune greeted the centaur.

The knightly horse-woman smiled down at the mermaid in the wheelchair. "Good evening Meroune, are you preparing for dinner?" She asked.

"I am. In fact, if you are heading that way as well, do you mind pushing me to the table?" The pink-haired beauty asked.

"It would be an honor, Meroune." Cerea smiled and got behind the mermaid and began to push her.

"You are far too kind, Centorea." Mero smiled.

Soon the two monster girls made it to the dinner table where the other girls began to gather ready for the bountiful meal that Kimihito had prepared for them.

Moving around the table, Cerea soon spotted the target object on the shelf. It was a medium sized golden vase with a cap on it. Cerea couldn't quite tell why Kimihito found that object so enticing, in fact, she wasn't sure she's ever seen a vase like it, but she wasn't an interior decorator.

Rachnera went into extreme detail about the plan and how it was going to go. Shuffling over, she stood in front of it with her large rear pointed right at it. Now it was time to set the plan in motion.

"Master!" The first step was for Cerea to grab his attention.

The dark-haired man, who was currently trying to keep Papi from eating the dinner, turned to look at the busty centaur.

"Yes, Cerea?" Kimihito asked.

Straightening her back, making her large breasts swell even more, Cerea slowly began to back up. "I was just wondering if… oops!" Cerea covered her mouth and backed up into the shelf, causing that shiny vase to fall off the shelf and hit the ground. The lid popped off and grey dust spilled out…

"T-T-Those were my grandmother's ashes…" Kimihito stuttered, dropping a pot on the ground.

Immediately all the girls looked at Cerea and gave her disappointing glares.

"How awful." Meroune said, shaking her head.

"I thought you weren't so careless, centaur." Lala commented.

"You did a no-no." Suu and Papi began to blow raspberries at the centaur.

Cerea couldn't find her voice. Just how did this plan mess up so badly? But the worst was still yet to come.

"Way to go Centorea, you really screwed that up." Rachnera crossed her arms under her impressive bust.

Was this all just a plan to put Centorea in the last place? Did Rachnera lead her on with promises of her getting closer to her master, only to frame her for breaking a valuable possession.

Miia was the only girl who did not say anything to Cerea, instead choosing to comfort the heartbroken Kimihito. "Darling…" Miia soothed as she draped herself over his shoulders.

"I… I… I'm sorry." Cerea apologized before galloping to her room.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Go away." Cerea lifted her head up from the pillow to tell the person knocking to not even bother. The centaur just wanted to sulk in her depression.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Cerea lifted her whole torso this time and looked back at the door as it slowly began to open. "I said, go awa- Master!" Cerea bowed her head as soon as she saw who opened the door.

"Hey Cerea." Kimihito greeted carefully as he stepped into the room and sat down next to her. The blonde saw that he was carrying a plate and watched as he sat it down on the small table next to her. "You didn't stay for dinner, so I brought your salad to you." He smiled.

Cerea blushed deeply. "B-But aren't thou mad at me?" She asked.

Kimihito scratched the back of his head. "About the ashes? Not really." He revealed.

"What?!" Cerea was taken back. "B-But it's thou grandmother! Thou should be livid!"

"Eh, its nothing. Rachnera told me she wanted to mess with you, so she switched the ashes. Only, she didn't tell me about it, so I was still upset. Now she has dish duty for the next month." Kimihito chuckled.

' _That fiend_!' Cerea inwardly cursed, seething with rage as she realized the trap she was caught in. "I'll have her head!" Cerea growled.

Kimihito smiled warmly as he gently laid a hand on her head. "I'm sorry she put you through this Cerea, but here, let me make it up to you."

Cerea, who was already blushing from the close proximity and the contact, blushed even deeper.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a rolled-up t-shirt. "Rachnera told me some stuff and how much this meant to you. So here, take it." Kimihito told her.

Cerea squealed. Was this really happening?

"Let me try it on! Let me try it on!" Cerea cried out happily, unbuttoning her white blouse.

Kimihito blushed and tried to cover his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have given it to her right then! He watched the blonde furiously strip herself and try to squeeze into his shirt. However, like the dozens of bras before it, Kimihito's shirt stood no chance against the tremendous bust that Cerea had been gifted with.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Now, before I get accused of Miia hating, I would like to say I love all the monster girls. Like the Doki's all girls are best girls. Anyways, this was just a short little drabble I wanted to put out to break the block of Fairy Tail on my profile. Maybe I should do more series, if I can get around to finishing some of the stories I already have on here. Anyways, fav and follow and review.**


End file.
